Motorcycle
by LeoEmberflames
Summary: After getting a new motorcycle, America shows it to England. Expecting to be repremanded for wasting money he is surprised at Englands new attidude. USUK. First fanfiction, please be respectful.


Motorcycle

America was feeling pretty smug. He had just bought a beautiful deep black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle and, though England would probably not approve, he thought it was well worth the money. He managed to find space at England's house then went inside to grab his wonderful boyfriend and show off his new ride.

"IGGY!" America cried into the house, "I have something to show you!"

"America," England sighed sticking his head around the entrance to the living room, "What is so bloody important that you have to barge into my house and yell at the top of your lungs?"

"Like I said, I have something to show you! So lets go!" America replied urgently, ignoring the glare England was sending him."

"Fine. Ignore that I may have things to do." England muttered walking up to America. He was wearing an old grey t-shirt that was a bit too big for him and a pair of jeans thats colour had faded around the knees. It was odd attire for the Englishman, and indeed America had been surprised when he had first seen it, but soon learnt that it was for cleaning because England did not want to damage any of his nice cloths. "This better be good."

"It is Iggy I promise!" America laughed giving his boyfriend a quick kiss, who like always, blushed deeply due to being caught off guard.

"England." He corrected, "Lead the way." England muttered. America guided his lover back through the open front door and out to where he had parked his awesome motorcycle. Expecting England to complain, America was surprised to hear the island nation gasp.

"It's gorgeous America! Where did you find it?" England asked circling around the bike. Caught off guard by England's tone of joy the American was left looking like a fish, opening and closing his mouth while looking for a word. "It looks like a fine ride. Where are the keys?"

"Huh?" America said stupidly. "K-keys are in my left pocket." England smirked.

"Really now?" England said walking over to America. The American was still very confused by this new turn of events and when England pulled him into a passionate kiss, he was too confused to think his boyfriend may have other intentions. England broke of the kiss and moved back to the motorcycle, picking up the helmet America had dropped.

"It really is a beautiful bike." England hummed. "And thanks for the keys." He said turning on the motorcycle as America tried to reboot his brain. "Hey America?" He grinned.

"Y-yeah?" America said starting to realize what was going on.

"Catch me if you can." England smirked.

"Wait!" To late, England was already gone. Out of the driveway and out of sight in a matter of seconds. America stood there. Then very slowly still looking into the distance he pulled out his iPhone.

"Hey France. I may have given England a motorcycle."

* * *

It was common knowledge that certain things could bring out different sides of nations, like how hockey could turn Canada into the devil whether he was playing or not and Italy could destroy an army if he knew he could have pasta. And apparently motorcycles turned England into a punk. Which brings a question to mind: What punk side?

"So let me get this straight: You bought a motorcycle then after you arrived here you ran inside dropping your helmet on the lawn then brought England outside to take a look where he then stole your keys, grabbed your helmet and left?"

"After issuing a challenge, yes." France had arrived about an hour after America had called and had thankfully not stopped on his way to England's house, where they were meeting.

"How did he get the keys?"

"He… Uh... He d-distracted me then stole them from me." America replied, not wanting to mention the true reason, France didn't need to know that much.

"Lets just hope he hasn't broken into anything or angered the police yet, he was good at that back in his punk days."

"What punk days?" America asked.

"One of the ruder times _Angleterres_ life, it goes along with the British Empire."

"One day someone really needs to explain these things to me. Can we go now?" America said impatiently.

"_Vous êtes tres impatient_."

"Dude, please speak American!" America said getting into the passenger side of France's car.

"_Il n'y a pas un tel langage." _France replied walking around to the driver's side of the car.

_"_I have got no idea what you're saying." America sighed as France pulled out of the driveway. "Now where are we going?"

* * *

America had thought that since France had been a close... enemy? In the past he may be useful in locating the lovely England who had somehow slipped into punk mode. Unfortunately that proved not to be the case, because as... smart as France was about England's habits from his punk days, he was useless when it came to finding things. Like say a bar or club that England had preferred, well it turned out France couldn't remember whether it was left or right or if it was still running! Luckily for them England was not being that difficult to spot.

About 5 minutes into their trip around London they became aware of a sound that was coming closer and closer. Then they found England, or rather a glimpse of England as he zoomed by the car, ignoring the rules of the road and being followed by the police.

"After them!" America yelled at France, who quickly obeyed. They followed swiftly behind the police ready to overtake them if necessary. The chase went on for a few minutes before England managed elude all of them. America and France drove around a bit more but as the sun began to set they realized they were looking for a man wearing black, riding a black motorcycle in the dark. They gave up trying to find him in the car (that totally wasn't because France's car had broken down, nope not at all) and decided to be smart about their next move. They got a map of the area then scanned it, looking for places that a punk England might go at night. When they found a reasonable place they set of running, hoping to get there before England left.

* * *

They arrived panting at the bar about 5 minutes after they had discovered there was actually one in the area. And thankfully there was a black Kawasaki Ninja parked outside. They proceeded to go inside and scan the area for England. They spotted him over in a corner behind a crowd of people. America sighed.

"Lets get this over with." He said as they made their way over. "Hey Arthur."

"Awww, you found me. Care to have a drink?" England replied smiling as they stood next to him. America looked at his boyfriend, mouth wide open in surprise. England's appearance had taken a drastic change since America had seen him at the house. The old t-shirt and jeans had been replaced with tight black skinny jeans and a loose shirt with a Union Jack print and lots of rips in it, and there was a black leather jacket next to him. He also had a few piercings, in his tongue and lip and multiple ones in his ears.

"Arthur! What happened to you?!" Alfred said flabbergasted as England passed France a drink. England turned and at the look on Americas face, smirked. He stood up and draped his arms over America's shoulders and let their lips brush slightly.

"You like?" England whispered into Americas ear.

"Y-y-yeah, you look... nice? But how di-"

"BANG!" A loud noise made America jump and cut his sentence short. Looking over he saw that France had fallen off his stool and now lay on the ground with his face against the floor. England sighed against America's neck before his turned around. "Silly frog, you actually drank that? I thought you would have had a little more sense."

"What did you do?!" America exclaimed rushing over to help the poor Frenchman.

"I may have put something in his drink. Don't worry, won't hurt him -I think- just put him to sleep for awhile." England said walking over to his stool and sat down, gesturing for America to do the same after he helped France into a more comfortable position. After ordering some more drinks England turned to America.

"So, what do you want to know?" England asked glugging down the contents of whatever he had ordered.

"How many of those have you had?" America asked gesturing to the cup.

"Not enough." England replied downing another glass. Well that was not good. England was starting to look a little flushed. Although England may be a little easier to get home if he was slightly drunk, and thinking about the amount he had probably had, it seemed like the quickest option.

"How did you get the clothing?" America said, continuing to question England when he would remember.

"I bought it. Lovely little shop, and don't worry, love, it was cheap too." Good so he didn't steal it.

"What about the piercings?"

"Bought those as well, and luckily the holes hadn't closed up." Wait what? Why does no one tell him these things! This day may have been very different if people (including his now intoxicated boyfriend) thought that he could do with knowing the truth. "They cost about as much as the tattoo I got." America sighed, England would be very curious in the morning.

"Why were the police chasing you?" He continued.

"I think I may have been speeding." America almost sighed, the punk only thought he was speeding? At the pace he went had past the car it was definite that he was speeding. "Now are you done with the questions?" England asked leaning over to America. America turned to his boyfriend and before he knew it, got caught up in a deep kiss. America could taste the strong alcohol England had been drinking and could feel the cold metal of his piercings. America decided that he may be able to get England home now, it wasn't like England was going to be able to walk properly after the amount of drinks he had had. America gently picked up his boyfriend bridal style, their lips still together and stepped over France to the exit. Upon arriving outside America realized that they had no car and that there was no chance he was going to get on the motorcycle with the drunken punk. He sighed and walked over to the bus stop, sitting down on a bench to wait.

* * *

It was a cold, peaceful night and the stars shone brightly over head. The bus ride back had been relaxing and England had fallen asleep in America's arms. When the bus finally dropped them off, America continued to carry England to his house and up the stairs to the bedroom.

He was absolutely exhausted by the time he set England down in their bed, and barely had enough energy to take off his jacket and slip into bed besides the punk. He cuddled up to his Englishman and fell asleep.

When England woke up he had a killer headache and his back hurt. He shifted slightly groaning when his head ended up hurting even more. About to get out of bed to get some painkillers he felt a pair of strong arms hug his waist and pull him back down onto the bed.

"Pills are on the side table." America muttered sleepily, "Come back to bed." England sighed, and hid a small smile. He reached over and took the pills America had been kind enough to bring then curled back up against America.

"Thanks, love." England whispered contently as he felt himself drifting back to sleep.

"Hey England?" America whispered suddenly.

"What is it?" England replied to his lover as he started to fall back asleep.

"Tell me more about your past?"

* * *

_Angleterres: _England's

_Vous êtes tres impatient: _You are very impatient

_Il n'y a pas un tel langage: _There is no such language

Translations may not be very accurate.

For my good friend CrazyKittyMonster.


End file.
